A Man's Touch II
by hadleighstork
Summary: SEQUEL to A Man's Touch. Sonny and Elizabeth can't get enough of each other.


**Couple: **Sonny/Elizabeth

**Rating: **NC-17

**Status: **Sequel to the story of the same name

**FYI: **I got many many requests to continue this. Since there were too many to list, I'll just say the first person to request a continuation which was Mrs. Emily Quartermaine, who is emilycorinthos on here.

**A Man's Touch (II)**

_Sonny's Pent House………_

Elizabeth woke up with the sunlight peeking through the thick curtains, which were drawn to cover the windows. She was on her side in a massive bed outfitted with black satin sheets and was so comfortable that she just lay there for a long moment, reliving the events of last night.

She couldn't believe it had all happened like that. In fact if she wasn't sleeping with Sonny, who had his hand resting low against her belly with his fingers just barely brushing the place between her legs that he had been so fixated on all of last night, with his hard muscles pressed against her butt and her back, she wouldn't believe any of it.

Last night had been amazing. She never could have imagined that she would ever be with a man like Sonny Corinthos, with his dimples and his charm and his money and power, and that he would be as attentive to her as he was. After he took her twice on the couch downstairs, he somehow found the strength to carry her all the way up to his bedroom in his arms, and he'd fucked her right here on his satin sheets more times than she could remember, each time experimenting with a different position, moving her legs this way and that and flipping her over and sliding pillows under her ass and her belly and taking her with force and enthusiasm each time. It had been the most exciting thing she'd ever been a part of, and she knew she'd remember last night forever even if she never saw him again.

She shifted a little in the bed and almost groaned. Her muscles were a little sore, but she supposed that was to be expected with the way she and Sonny went at it last night, usually rough and frenzied like they couldn't get enough of each other. And in a way they couldn't. He had awakened something in her that she never realized existed, and whenever he came at her with gleaming eyes she accepted him and gave him everything she had because he made it feel so good, and she never wanted these feelings to end.

He was fast asleep now and she could feel his breath, warm against the back of her neck. Elizabeth put her hand on his and laced their fingers together low over her belly giving his hand a little squeeze. She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles and gave his hand another squeeze before slowly moving it lower over her body.

Sonny let out a little sigh but didn't wake up and Elizabeth slowly moved his hand lower and lower until his fingers were nestled between her legs. She waited to see if anything would happen, if he would realize what was going on and start moving his fingers but he slept on. Elizabeth sighed impatiently and wriggled her hips, guiding his fingertips through her already slick folds. She took hold of his hand and started moving his fingers like he'd done so many times last night and slowly started to feel that spark again.

But she wasn't doing it right and it was taking longer than when Sonny did it, and she started getting frustrated. She let out an angry sigh and shifted, wiggling her hips to see if it would make any difference. When she did that she felt Sonny shift behind her and felt something thick, hot, and hard poke the soft flesh of her ass. Elizabeth gasped and held still but it stayed where it was and she realized that it must be Sonny, hard again even after a long night spent making love.

She wiggled her hips again and it shifted against her, resting against her crack and Elizabeth didn't know what to do. While she was deciding, Sonny's fingers tickled her folds. She gasped again and he slid his fingertips through her wet folds again like she had tried to do earlier. Elizabeth bit back a little groan as he curved his wrist and pushed his fingers a little deeper through her folds, searching lazily for the special button that always made her grow weak.

She had her hand on his and it tightened when he found it. Sonny pinched the little bud lightly and then rolled it between his fingertips, making her cry out. Elizabeth thrust her hips against his fingers as he played with her clit as skillfully as he had the first time he took her on the couch. Sonny pressed his cock firmly against her, letting her feel just how hard he had become and Elizabeth whimpered and wiggled her hips helplessly, unable to keep still as he continued to pleasure her.

Sonny kissed the back of her neck, his breath hot on her skin and Elizabeth knew she was really close.

"Please, Sonny……"

He kissed her neck again and then pulled his fingers from her blazing hot pleasure tunnel and grabbed her inner thigh, lifting her leg and curling it around his top thigh so that she was spread wide open. He went back to playing with her clit and Elizabeth was sobbing as he rubbed her. Sonny pressed his shoulder to hers and quickly yanked his hand back, rolling her over onto her belly before Elizabeth even knew what was happening. He rolled between her spread legs and used his hand at her belly to lift her up a little and shoved a small pillow under her stomach so that her ass was lifted a little in the air.

Elizabeth let out a startled yelp because she didn't know what he was doing and why he'd stopped pleasuring her, and she only managed to dig her elbows into the mattress when Sonny reared back, made sure she was positioned right, and slammed into her with one powerful, forceful thrust, impaling her on his rigid, engorged cock.

Elizabeth let out an ear-piercing scream at the sudden feeling of having him slam completely inside of her tight body, and Sonny held himself there incredibly still, using all his control, as she adjusted. Her scream turned into a low groan and he knew she was ready and even more turned on than he was, which was saying something.

"You ready, baby?" He kissed her shoulder and nibbled on her neck and earlobe and Elizabeth nodded, thrusting her ass higher in the air and wiggling it against him. "That's it. I knew you would be."

She bent her knees as he prepared to start thrusting, and her feet were in the air. Sonny pulled out of her slowly, rubbing against her clit the whole way and making her moan. He was almost completely out of her when he felt her heels pressing against his ass, and Elizabeth pressed them harder as he drove back into her, making her scream again as he thrust roughly into her soft channel.

She was wet and so ready for him and Sonny didn't hold much back. He thrust in and out of her, ramming into her body and slowly pulling out to torture her. As he slammed into her from behind, Elizabeth's heels pressed against him and drove him on, spurring him along eagerly. Her elbows dug inot the mattress and the pillows muffled her screams as Sonny pistoned in and out of her, pumping her tiny body for their pleasure until he came with a roar, spewing his thick essence into her. There wasn't much this time because she'd taken so much from him all night long and before long he sagged on top of her. His hips still bucked slowly as his body relaxed and that was enough to push Elizabeth off the edge.

She screamed his name into the pillow and arched her hips, lifting Sonny off the bed a little before she sagged under him, completely spent, and collapsed. She turned her face to the side and rested her cheek on the pillow. Her breathing was heavy and he was crushing her into the mattress but Elizabeth didn't care.

"Oh, Sonny, that was amazing," she sighed. He mumbled something and didn't pull out of her and they lay like that for a while until his breathing returned to normal.

Reluctantly he sat on his knees and straightened, watching as he pulled himself out of her little by little. Elizabeth sighed and relaxed back on the mattress, and he gently pulled the pillow out from underneath her. She rolled onto her back and smiled up at him dreamily. Her short, somewhat spiky hair was mussed and her entire body was flushed and she looked completely loved up and unable to move. It was a familiar sight to him already.

He grinned down at her and slid forward over her body until he loomed above her. "Good morning, beautiful."

She smiled bashfully at him and awkwardly moved to cover her breasts with her arms, which struck him as kind of ridiculous considering everything he'd done to her last night and just now. "Morning."

"If I pulled you out of bed for some breakfast, would you even be able to walk?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Of course I can walk Sonny!"

"Okay," he shrugged hopping off the bed and holding out his hand. "Come on."

She didn't' bother taking it, wanting to show him that he was ridiculous, wondering if she could walk, and sat up and swung her legs off the bed. She had just stood up when her knees wobbled and Sonny grabbed her naked body against his with a laugh when she started falling.

"Told you," he grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. He was warm and sticky against her and Elizabeth grabbed his hips to help herself straighten.

"I don't know why I can't……"

"Because I took you so roughly and so many times all night," Sonny whispered in her ear. "My fault. Sorry about that."

She rolled her eyes at his teasing, and was surprised when Sonny stooped to pick her up and cradle her in his arms. "Wh-what now?"

"Right now, I think you need a bath," he murmured, " to relax those sore muscles of yours. And to clean up what we got on your stomach." He leaned in and kissed her as he held her in his arms and Elizabeth wound her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply as Sonny walked, naked, into his huge bathroom.

He set her down on one of the little armchairs and moved over toward the tub. It was like a Jacuzzi with water jets and he turned it on and filled it with hot water, testing it before he turned everything off and dumped in some bath salts he pulled out of the cabinet.

Elizabeth breathed in the lovely scent and smiled up at him as he walked back over to her and picked her up in his arms. He carried her over to the tub and slowly deposited her in the tub. The water came up to her breasts and Elizabeth sighed, relaxing against the edge of the tub.

"Aren't you going to join me?" She asked, batting her lashes at him.

"Try and stop me," Sonny said, and he climbed in with her and sat down next to her. Elizabeth expected him to make another move on her but he rested his arms on the edge of the tub and just relaxed in the hot water. "Want me to turn on the jets?"

He did it without waiting for her to answer, and bubbles soon filled the tub as spurts of water came out and very gently massaged her skin and tired muscles, which were starting to loosen and relax.

"feeling better?"

"Starting to," she smiled back, rubbing her inner thighs under the water where he couldn't see her. "The hot water's really helping."

"Good," he nodded. "I wouldn't want you feeling sore."

She nodded, a little disappointed at the small talk. She figured he would have something more to say. After all, he'd basically taken her virginity last night. Sure, she wasn't really a virgin, but it was the first time she really had sex. She had always imagined, even after the rape, that it would be really special. When Lucky came back, she imagined that it would be with him and there would be candles and soft music and they'd fall asleep in each other's arms.

That hadn't really happened. Instead of doing it with the man she used to love, she had come over to Sonny's penthouse and he'd stripped her completely bare, licked her in places she never even touched on her own, and brought her to orgasm once with his dick and again with his fingers without even kissing her once.

And then he took her upstairs to his bedroom where he fucked her over and over, the two of them only sleeping for a little bit in between each round, and then again just now before they wound up here. It wasn't how she'd imagined it at all, but it was still momentous. She'd never thought of Sonny that way, up until last night. And then all of a sudden she was letting him put his fingers inside of her and was riding him until she couldn't even move anymore.

It was a huge deal. And throughout the whole thing they'd never once talked about. He never told her what this meant, or how it changed their relationship, or what he thought of her now or what they'd do next. Well, sometimes he'd tell her what they'd do next, and it was something that had made her blush and gasp.

She looked at him expectantly but he was just sitting there with his eyes closed and enjoying the jets. She sighed, not sure what to do or say next, but then Sonny opened his eyes and put his hand on her knee under the water.

"Hey. Stop thinking so loud."

She laughed and covered her hand with his. "I'm not."

"You are" Sonny disagreed. He pulled both of her legs across his lap and rested his hands on her thighs, looking into her eyes. Elizabeth moaned as he began to knead her tired and sore muscles, relieving some of the tightness as he worked them loose. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"You're thinking about what we did last night" he guessed. She looked at him guiltily and he kept massaging her muscles, trying to ignore the sexy little way she groaned and moaned as he worked her. She made sounds like that all night, too.

"Anything in particular?"

"No."

"Did you not like something I did to you?" he asked lightly. He had tried a lot with her last night, which wasn't something he did when he had sex with a woman for the first time. He had sex with her often, too, at least six times, which also wasn't something he did usually. But with Elizabeth he found that he just couldn't help it. She was so sweet and innocent and he loved making her scream with pleasure and beg him to go deeper, to fuck her harder. It was like he was corrupting her, and she was so eager for him that it was an incredible turn-on. That punk-ass Lucky didn't know what he was missing, trying to foist her on Nikolas. Those boys wouldn't know what to do with her, anyway.

"No, Sonny, I….I liked it all," she said quietly.

"Even that thing where I had you upside down?"

She nodded jerkily. "I…….I really liked that one."

"You don't have to be embarrassed by it, Elizabeth," Sonny told her softly, making her look at him. His thumbs rubbed the inside of her thighs and if he wasn't imagining it she wiggled a little closer to where his hands were kneading her. He had to hide his smile at her willingness.

"It's okay to enjoy sex, you know." She was biting her lip. "Sex is about release and letting go of your inhibitions to really enjoy yourself and enjoy your partner. You had fun last night, right?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"And you enjoyed yourself and you enjoyed me, right?"

Her cheeks turned a little red. "oh, yes."

"And you did things you never did before or never thought you would?" he grinned. "Yeah, I think we both know that's true."

Elizabeth laughed. "Yeah. I definitely didn't think I would ever do half those things we did."

"See? There's no reason to be embarrassed." He took her hands and looked in her eyes, their faces just inches apart. "We had fun. You had your first orgasm……and then many, many more. You have no idea how amazing that was to watch."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please."

"Are you kidding?" Sonny asked. "I loved seeing your face when I made you come, or listening to you scream my name. Elizabeth, you're so beautiful. I loved doing that to you."

She swatted his hand under the water. "Sonny……."

"Don't believe me?" He grabbed her hand and put it on his cock under the water, watching her eyes widen as she felt just how hard he was, throbbing in her hand. "That's just from thinking about it while we've been in the water."

She gasped but he held her hand there, making her feel it. "I…..wow."

"You're incredible, Elizabeth," he told her seriously. "I can't tell you how amazing last night and this morning were."

He was looking at her so tenderly that Elizabeth almost melted right there. He was saying beautiful things and all her random misgivings about this not being what she imagined were disappearing. Yeah, she and Sonny weren't a couple yet but a man didn't say things like that unless he meant them.

She scooted forward in the tub to kiss him, and Sonny kissed her back and lifted a hand to her face, brushing her short hair back. He smiled at her when she pulled back and held out his arms. "Why don't you come sit in my lap? You'll be more comfortable. And maybe we can finish this discussion about losing inhibitions and really enjoying each other….."

She liked the gleam in his eyes and Elizabeth swung her legs down onto the floor of the tub. She moved gingerly on her injured ankle, not caring that the bandage was wet. It was just a wrap, they could replace it later. She moved backward toward him and Sonny grabbed her hips to help steady her and Elizabeth let him slowly lower him into her lap.

The tip of his massive pole pressed against the bottom of her thigh and then found her core, and Elizabeth gasped as it pressed her there, demanding and powerful, and Sonny's hands held her in place as he very slowly lowered her onto his thick shaft.

Elizabeth let out a groan as his cock stretched her delicate folds. She couldn't put much weight in her legs and didn't have anything to hold on to and was at Sonny's mercy. He knew this and was going very slowly for her, letting her fully enjoy the sensation of being stretched and filled under water. His arms were lowering her carefully onto his straining cock, inch by inch, and Elizabeth thought she'd faint from the arduous descent as her body felt like it was going to combust with pleasure. Finally, after what felt like forever, her ass settled in his lap and she could grip his thighs.

Sonny's hands were still on her hips and he rocked into her a little, pushing himself as deep as he could possibly go until they were fully connected in the most intimate way possible. He put his hands on her knees and got her to move her legs so that they were on top of his, her feet pointed out.

"I don't want you to put any weight on that ankle, even accidentally," he whispered into her ear as he kissed her shoulder and coaxed her to lean back against his chest. She did so slowly, very conscious of the way his cock rubbed her with every slight movement. "How does that feel?"

"Good," she got out on a whisper. "So good."

He grasped her chin and made her face him, and Sonny looked at her for a moment before he kissed her softly, tenderly. Their lips coupled and his tongue swept into her mouth but it wasn't a deep kiss. It was a slow, hot, open-mouthed lingering kiss that set everything inside of her on fire. And when Sonny put his hand on hers and put her palm low against his belly, low enough so that his pinky could brush against her clit when he wanted it to, Elizabeth thought she'd come on the spot.

He began thrusting slowly, more of a rocking motion, and when he pressed her hand against her belly Elizabeth could feel the movement. "That's us," he whispered against her lips as she gazed at him. "That's us moving inside of you."

Her only response was to groan and Sonny kept rocking against her and slowly rubbing her clit back and forth, and Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore. He swallowed her cry with his gentle kiss and her muscles spasmed wildly around him, clenching him and trying to suck him even deeper into her body but Sonny resisted and stayed in control. Finally when Elizabeth was done she sagged against his chest and he was free to rock against her the way he wanted, fast with short strokes, and her breasts bobbed in and out of the water like apples in a Halloween game. She rode him weakly, his hands doing all the work as he pushed her up and down on his massive cock, and Elizabeth let out a little grunt when she felt him come inside of her.

Sonny's hips bucked high and the water splashed a bit and then he sat back, his hips still thrusting against hers as the orgasm tapered off. It was a while before he could speak again but when he could he asked, "And how did that feel?"

"The water makes it feel amazing," she murmured, tired.

"You'll have to give me more than that," he smirked. "Tell me what you liked about it."

"I……I……" there was no way to get out of this one. He wouldn't let up until she said something explicit that pleased him. "I love how the water makes me weightless. You….you can go so deep this way. I never knew you could even have sex in water like this and that it'd be good."

He chuckled at her naivete and wrapped his arms around her stomach, holding her close as she rested her head back against his shoulder. They sat like that for a long time as the hot water bubbled around them. "I'm glad I got to show you, then."

"Me, too," Elizabeth smiled. "I almost can't believe any of this is happening."

"Believe it," he whispered, nibbling on her ear. "This is very real."

She sighed happily and just rested against him. After a while, when her skin was starting to prune, Sonny helped her stand up enough so that he slid out of her. He got up and helped her out of the tub, wrapping her up in a big fluffy towel. He dried off himself and combed his hair, and let Elizabeth use his blowdryer as he shaved and brushed his teeth. Soon she was done, and just stood there in the towel, waiting for him to move so that they could leave the bathroom together.

"Not so fast." Sonny murmured, putting his hands on her cheeks and kissing her. He pulled back and looked into her eyes then gently unwrapped the towel from around her and tossed it away. Elizabeth shivered a little even though the bathroom was heated, it was more because they were both standing fully naked now. He gazed into her eyes and touched the pad of his thumb to her full lips.

"Elizabeth, have you ever given a man a blow job?"

Her eyes widened and Sonny chuckled. "No of course you haven't. You've never taken a man's cock in your mouth, right?"

She shook her head like he knew she would, and Sonny put his hands on her shoulders and gently pressed. She bent her knees and slowly lowered herself to the floor, kneeling on the heated tiles in front of him. "I……Sonny I don't really know how……"

"I'll teach you," he promised. He tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked at his cock, which was slowly hardening. She had no idea how he could have so much energy and desire, but then again, she was always ready when he was, so it worked out pretty well. Maybe they were just made for each other that way.

"Hold it and put just the tip in your mouth." She did what he said and opened her mouth, wrapping her lips around the bulb. "Use your lips and your tongue, and suck. That feels so good, Elizabeth."

Encouraged she used her tongue to lap at the head that was in her mouth. She flicked it with the tip of her tongue and then rubbed her tongue into the tiny slit at the front, tasting a light salty taste. She moved her lips over the head, sucking now, gently and looking up to see how he liked it. Sonny's eyes were closed as a look of pleasure washed across his face.

He put a hand in her hair and stroked it, encouraging her without words. "Just like that. I can't believe how good that feels."

His praise spurred her on and made her more eager to give this to him. Elizabeth gripped the base of his cock with her hand, looking up at him to see if that was okay, and squeezed harder when she saw that it was. Her lips moved over his head, sucking and licking.

Sonny took her other hand in his and placed it under his balls. Elizabeth didn't know what to do with it so she just held them in her hand and passed her thumb over the wrinkly skin, doing it again when he hissed. Her mouth continued to move over him and Elizabeth sucked eagerly. Her fingers accidentally brushed the skin behind his balls and Sonny's hips surged forward on instinct, pushing his cock deeper into her mouth.

She was about to pull back to release him but Sonny gently put his hands on either side of her head. She looked up at him and his warm brown eyes told him to trust her. "Relax your lips and your throat, Elizabeth."

She did what he said and Sonny very slowly and very gently pushed himself forward into her mouth. He was too long and slid slowly down her throat and Elizabeth carefully held her muscles still so that she wouldn't gag and try to force him out. Sonny's thumbs rubbed down her throat, showing her where he'd be as his cock slid further down.

"So good," he murmured as he rested in her mouth and throat. Keeping his hands on her head, he held her still as he slowly slid out, and then back in again. "Just like that, baby. That's what I want."

Elizabeth accepted the easy rhythm and reached around behind him, gripping his butt for purchase. She kept her lips suctioned around his shaft as he moved in and out of her throat but kept her muscles relaxed. Sonny thrust faster and faster, and her lips touched her skin, but he tried to control the pace so he wasn't ramming into her.

Elizabeth let out little moans and grunts and she could tell he liked the way the sounds vibrated on his meat as it glided in and out of her wet, hot mouth. She felt him twitch deep in her throat and knew he was going to come at any minute. Sonny met her gaze, confirming that he was going to blow his load, and kept a hold on her head.

"I want to come in your mouth," he whispered. "Don't worry. You're doing so good Elizabeth, so……oh!"

He came with a cry, spurting his hot seed down her throat. It went down easy and she didn't even have to swallow because he was so deep. It felt hot and thick and Elizabeth watched his face contort as he began to empty himself down her throat. Her hand played with his balls and when her fingers once again brushed that sensitive skin behind them, Sonny's hips bucked uncontrollably.

He didn't mean to but he slid a little bit out of her throat and into her mouth, and Elizabeth gagged a little. She had to swallow fast as he filled her mouth with his cream, and she swallowed again and again until she had it all down. He tasted salty but she didn't mind, and she kept him in her mouth until he was done. Once there was nothing more for her to swallow, Elizabeth cleaned him off with her tongue and lips and let him slide out of her mouth.

Sonny let out a huge sigh and sagged against the counter. It took him a minute to catch his breath and when he did he looked down at her with shining eyes. "That was amazing. No way I'd be able to tell that I was the first guy you blew."

She blushed at his compliment and took his hand when he held it out to her. Sonny pulled her up off the tiles and out of the bathroom, picking up one of his shirts and handing it to her to put on.

"And now," he said, grinning, "provided I helped you work up as big an appetite as you did me, I'm going to make us breakfast."

* * *

She was sitting in his lap finishing off the last of the breakfast he made for them. Sonny had insisted that they eat on the couch and had pulled her into his lap and fed her every last bite of it as Elizabeth sat with her arm around his neck. She was wearing just his black t-shirt and it rode up high as she sat but she didn't care. She and Sonny were beyond that, and she made up her mind that she was going to try not to be so embarrassed and self-conscious around him. After all, there was literally nothing he hadn't seen.

They laughed and talked all through breakfast and it was really nice. She couldn't believe she'd spent so much time in his apartment, and she still didn't want to leave. But she had work later today and it wasn't like she could stay at his place forever.

Sonny set the empty plate on the coffee table and gazed up at her with a grin. His dimples were showing and she couldn't resist leaning in for a kiss. He pinched her hip playfully while his other hand rode high up her thigh to the junction of her legs.

"Sonny……" Elizabeth groaned with a laugh.

"What?" he asked innocently, even though his fingers were now nestled between her legs as she grew hotter. "I'm not doing anything."

"Of course you're not" she smirked, running her fingers through his hair. He was wearing a pair of black sweat pants and no shirt and the way he was looking at her she just couldn't keep her hands off of him.

"No, I mean it," he said, wiggling his fingers where they were, really high on her inner thigh. "I'm not doing anything. Not a thing. That is…..until you tell me to."

She stared at him having expected him to already have his fingers teasing her folds. Sonny loved to work her with his hands. He said last night that he couldn't keep his hands off of her, or out of her. But he was true to his word and just sitting there with his hands resting so close to where she wanted and looking up at her innocently.

He really wasn't going to touch her. Bastard!

She wiggled her hips trying to get him closer but Sonny inched his fingers back. "Nope. Very sneaky but that won't work."

She sighed with impatience and glared at him but Sonny wasn't swayed. The need was pooling between her legs and with his hand so close to where she ached for him she couldn't think about anything else. She wiggled her hips again but he resisted, making her yell, "Sonny!"

"What?" he asked. "Why are you yelling?"

"Because!"

"Because what?" he waited and she didn't say anything. "You're going to have to say it, Elizabeth."

"I want…..I want…."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to move your fingers."

He wiggled them between her legs like he was tapping them on a desk. "There."

"Sonnnnny!"

"What?!"

"Not like that!"

"How then?" he didn't budge when she glared. "You're going to have to say it. There's no other way to get what you want. You're going to have to tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I want your fingers inside of me!" She burst out. She could tell she shocked him with the outburst but the next thing she knew, Sonny had two fingers inside of her so fast she could only yelp.

"Like that?" he asked slyly, wiggling them in her velvety depths. He thrust them in deeper, knowing her body was stretched to accept two fingers together now and worked them in to the knuckle. Elizabeth let out a guttural moan and threw her head back, wiggling her hips when he didn't move his fingers.

"You do that and I'm taking them out," he warned her. "What do you want me to do now that my fingers are inside you?"

She grunted and tried to wiggle but Sonny retracted his fingers a little. She let out a frustrated yell but he repeated his demand. "Say it. I want you to say it. What do you want me to do with my fingers, Elizabeth?"

"……I want you to fuck me!"

That impassioned wail was all he needed. Sonny thrust his fingers all the way into her as far as they would go and began to move them frantically back and forth. He worked her deep and rough and Elizabeth clung to his shoulders, threw her head back and screamed and grunted as he stroked and pumped the innermost part of her.

She came all of a sudden, collapsing in his arms, and Sonny scooped her up as the tremors rocked her tight little body. They subsided after a while and he laid her down on the couch, just watching her. Her shirt was pushed high now, around her ribs, and she was fully exposed. Sonny just watched her until Elizabeth regained her strength.

She pushed herself up off the couch and pushed her shirt down, looking dazed and sated. She smiled happily at Sonny and he leaned in and kissed her. "Relax," he murmured, "Don't get up. I have to take the plates."

He grabbed them and went to the kitchen, and Elizabeth relaxed until he came back. He was holding her clothes from last night and gave them to her. "Here. You'll probably want these."

She did. She waited for him to leave so she could change but he didn't, so Elizabeth just pulled on her pants and her halter top and handed him back his shirt.

"I had a great time Elizabeth," he grinned, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her once and gazed down at her. "I have a lot of work to do today, but I really enjoyed spending the night with you."

"Me too" she sighed happily. "If you wanted to do dinner tonight or……"

"I have a meeting, so I can't," he shrugged. "But I know I'll see you around. It's a small town. I'll call you or something."

She nodded, satisfied with that, and Sonny gave her one last kiss and slapped her lightly on the ass as she headed for the door.

"Remember to watch your step," he called out as she left.

Elizabeth looked back at him and shrugged with a smile. "If I trip and fall again, at least I know where to come for some proper attention."

**The End. **


End file.
